muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Honkers
The Honkers are fuzzy creatures from Sesame Street who communicate by honking their bulbous noses. Conceptualised by Tony Geiss,Susan Dominus, "A Girly-Girl Joins the 'Sesame' Boys", The New York Times, 6 August 2006. the Honkers made their debut in Season 12,Season 12 Press Kit, CTW Archives first appearing in Episode 1458. __TOC__ Honkers come in a variety of colors, and baby Honkers are hatched from eggs. It is not known how closely related (if at all) the Honker species is to that of The Dingers, although there are similarities between the two. According to Episode 1674, Honkers are native to the Land of Honk and have their own flag (displaying a bulb-horn). The Land of Honk would be referenced again when introducing the Honker contestant on "Name That Sound!" As the Honkers never speak, their performers vary, depending on puppeteer availability. In the feature film Follow That Bird, Tim Gosley performed the Honker who served as Oscar's car horn. That specific Honker puppet has been given different names several times. Another Honker whose name has been mentioned is Henrietta Honker, the small pink honker. Most of the Honker puppets were constructed with only one arm, built for the puppeteer's left hand. This arm is directly connected to the front of the body, but on the television screen, it is barely noticeable due to the amount of fur and fabric on a Honker's body, and the framing of the puppet on-screen. A few songs have focused on the Honkers and their unique talent, including "Honk Around the Clock" and "The Honker-Duckie-Dinger Jamboree". A list of Honker puppets used on the show: Notes , Ernie and Rubber Duckie.]] ".]] billboard in Times Square.]] .]] Performers of the Honkers have included Brian Muehl, Kathryn Mullen, and Cheryl Blaylock, all of whom did them in "The Honker-Duckie-Dinger Jamboree", and Pam Arciero and Jim Martin, who operated them in "Conga". Despite being depicted on Sesame Street as non-vocal, in ''A Muppet Family Christmas, they are seen singing along with the rest of the crew during the musical numbers. Appearances * Sesame Street (1980 - present) * The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) * Follow That Bird (1985) * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years (1986) * Learning About Letters (1986) * Learning About Numbers (1986) * Bedtime Stories & Songs (1986) * Getting Ready to Read (1986) * Sing Along (1987) * A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) * Big Bird's Favorite Party Games (1988) * Free to Be... a Family (1988) * Sing Yourself Silly (1990) * Basil Hears a Noise (1990) * Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years (1993) * Sesame Street Stays Up Late (1993) * The Best of Elmo (1994) * Do the Alphabet (1996) * Fiesta! (1998) * Elmopalooza (1998) * Big Bird Gets Lost (1998) * The Rosie O'Donnell Show on Sesame Street (1998) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * CinderElmo (1999) * Let's Make Music (2000) * Sesame Street 4D (2003) * One World, One Sky: Big Bird's Adventure (2008) * Elmo's Christmas Countdown (2008) * Families Stand Together (2009) * Bedtime with Elmo (2009) * The Cookie Thief (2015) * The Magical Wand Chase (2017) * When You Wish Upon a Pickle (2018) * Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration (2019) Book appearances * The Sesame Street Circus of Opposites (1981) * More Who's Who on Sesame Street (1982) * Bert's Big Band Paint-with-Water Book (1983 reprint) * Big Bird Can Share (1985) * Big Bird Says... A Game to Read and Play (1985) * Follow That Bird Activity Book (1985) * Follow That Bird coloring book (1985) * Welcome Home, Big Bird (1985) * ABC (1986) * Baby Animals on the Farm (1986) * Honk If You Like Honkers (1986) * Sesame Street ABC (1986) * Grover's Just So-So Stories (1987) * Going Places (1988) * Great Monsterpieces (1989) * Splish-Splashy Day (1989) * Who's Who on Sesame Street (1989) * Cookie Soup and Other Good-Night Stories (1990) * Museum of Monster Art (1990) * Big Bird Presents the Nutcracker (1990) * 1-2-3 (1991) * Sesame Street 123 (1991) * We're Different, We're the Same (1992) * Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book (1996) * Baby Play (1998) * Where Is Elmo's Blanket? (1999) * Clap Your Hands! (2002) * Elmo's Night Before Christmas (2005) * Elmo's Favorite Places (2007) * What Makes You Giggle? (2007) * Elmo's 123 Lift-the-Flap (2015) Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Character Types